My missing peice
by rosegirl220
Summary: Just a little something I wrote for th heck of it. :3 Rated: K


HELLO PEOPLES! :D So, I thought I'd take a break from my usual writting, and to this little side project. :3 Just to warn you: I've only done third preson perception, like, 2 times. Also, this takes place during the start of TDA.

Anyway, this story is for the couple TylerxEva! Hope you enjoy! :D

_

As Eva seung at the punching bag in the Playa De Losers 2 gym, she couldn't help but fight back tears with every swing. She had re-watched the episode were..._they_ kissed in the bathroom, and the only thing that kept her from breaking into tears was an intence workout in the gym.

'What does he see in her?' Eva thought as she gave the re-bounding punching bag another hard swing. At that moment, an image of Lindsey popped in her head. She was the true American blond: big chested, as thin as a twig, and the mental capasity of a chewed stick of gum. Eva had always disliked these types of girls, but she had a very intence hatred fir Lindsey. Not because of her looks, but because...she had the only thing Eva had truly ever wanted...Lindsey had the only person that made her heart beat faster, and make her knees as strong as jell-o...Lindsey had Tyler.

'Why won't these feelings go away?' Eva growled in her mind, giving the punching bag a ew swift ounches before sending it back into spiraling to the other side once more. 'I thought I learned my lesson about falling love already.' Eva thought bitterly as she remembered all of her previous heart-breaks. Believe it or not, men often found her attractive. Of course, it always turned out they were using her. She's heard things from, I was just making my girlfriend jealouse, to, I just found out I was gay. After a particularly bad break-up with a guy she though truly loved her, Eva began to care less and less about men, and more about her own physical apperance.

This is more or less when her fitness craze began. After he ex-boyfriend walked out - leaving her heart in shambles - Eva decided to go to a local gym to relieve her stress. After her workout was finished, Eva felt more calm and more relaxed than ever. Somehow, workingout filled the massive her ex left, and she enjoyed the feeling. Of course, it didn't take long for reality to set back in, and that scence of whole-ness to disappear. So, to feel like she was whole again, she continualy went to the gym, and workedout till her body gave out on her. For awhile, this was her way of life, and she was moderatly happy. Then...she meet Tyler, and everything changed.

At first, she didn't think much of him. To her, he was a just some clumsy, sports want-to-be. Of course, that was before she saw just how much drive and indurence he really had. She was just amazed that, even when he really sucked at something, he'd give a hundred-and-ten percent trying to be good at it. Beccause of this, she grew to respect the no-talent jockey, and, somewhere along the line, that respet turned into love. Somehow, despite the many walls she built around her heart to protect it, she had fallen head-over-heels for Tyler.

Of course, it didn't matter how much she loved him, because he was with that blong tramp. It also didn't matter how much she cared for him, because all Lindsey would have to do was wink at Tyler, and he'd instantly become putty in her hands. Tyler saw no one else but Lindsey, and thats the way it was going to be. Eva then realized she had a steady stream of tears flowing down her cheeks, and droping to the floor below. Sje quickly wiped them away, and went back to her workout - trying not to think about her crule reality.

Meanwhile, in the TV room, a certian falier jockey was watching with tear-filled eyes as his supposed girlfriend, Lindsey, as she continued to drool over the male-model, Justin.

'Dosn't she remember that I even exeist?' Tyler wondered, contining to watch Lindsey swoon over Justin - along with her friend Beth. Of course, the answer to Tylers question was obvious - a big fat **no**! Lindsey couldn't even remember his name - let alone remember he was her boyfriend. Despite Lindsey's looks, even Tyler had to admit, she was a total idiot. Then again, most pretty girls are.

'I thought she was diffrent from those other girls.' Tyler thought sadly, remembering many previous girlfriends who cheated on him after only two weeks of dating. You see, because he was a jockey, most all the girls were attracted to him, but he usualy got dumped because he was either too clumsy or too emmbaresing to be around. Of course, he then meet Lindsey, and they jumperd straight into a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship - which lasted way longer than two weeks.

At first, it wass great. They'd always be together, always be kissing, and just enjoying each others company. For awhile, Tyler honestly thought Lindsey could be 'the one', but thst was, of course, things started to go bad. Lindsey started to forget his name, and often confused other people for him - even the girls! There were even days that, when he'd say anything to her, she'd ask who he was. Whay was worse was when he tried to explain who he was, she'd respond by saying she'd never seen him before in her life. This drove Tyler insane more than anything. After awhile of this, Tyler got sick and tired of it, and told eventually told Lindsey he was no one important. Tyers next move wwas to go back home, and try to forget he'd ever meet Lindsey.

Of course, what he didn't plan on was another season if this stupid show. Of course, he still loved Lindsey, so he couldn't not be happy that he got to spend a bit more time with her - even if she didn't remember the love they once had for each other. Even though Tyler wasn't on the new season, he'd settle for rooting for her in the peanut gallery. of course, he'd never saw he obsessing over Justin coming. Then again...what did he expect? Lindsey would magicaly remember their love for each other, and they'd re-start their relationship? Yeah...that seems possible. Tyler realized he had tears flowing down his cheeks. He then wiped them away, and slupmed deeper into the couch - falling into a kind of funk.

Back in the gym, Eva was soaked in sweat and panting heavily. She then decided she could take a shotr break. She quickly got her hair out of its tight pony-tail, and dried her hair off with a towel she brought from her room. She then headed to the TV room to get a water bottle and cool off.

Tyler was brought out of his funk by the opening and closing of the door. He looked over to see the local fitness nut, Eva, come into to the room - her hair out of its usual tight pony-tail. She strolled over to the mini fridge, got a bottled water, and walked over to the couch.

"Mind if I sit here?" Eva asked, pointing to the empty spot beside Tyler.

"If you want to." Tyler mumbled, shruging a bit. Eva plopped down in the empty spot, and un-screwed the cap on her bottled water.

"So, what are we watching?" Eva asked before taking a big gulp from her water.

Just an episode of TDA..." Tyler sighed out. "I really wish Lindsey would remember me. I mean, I thought she loved me...I guess I was wrong." Tyler sighed out again. Eva felt a very strong sympathy toward Tyler, but, at the same time, she knew their relationship was doomed from the start.

"Please. The only reason she liked you was because you were a jockey." eva scoffed out. Tyler then got a ticked looking expression.

"No it wasn't!" Tyler exclamed.

"Fine then. if that wasn't the reason, what was it?" Eva asked, her cometitive nature wanting to prove Tyler wrong.

Well...maybe its because we have the same interest's!" Tyler explained.

"Oh really?" Eva asked, crossing her arms. "What could you possibly have in common with that spoiled brat?"

'She's not a spioled brat!" Tyler hissed, secretly admiting she was. "And we have tons of stuff in commen. Like...our love for animals, and...uh..." Tyler let out a heavy sigh, and got a sad expression. "Okay, so we don't have a lot in common, but...I thought she loved me, and...all that mattered was that she was happy." Tyler admited, his sad expression getting sadder. Eva had a wave of guilt wash over her, and she got an expression to math her guilt.

"Tyler...I'm sorry for bringing it up. I know you loved her, but...I personaly think you deserve better than her." Eva explained honestly. Tyler got a very small smile.

"It's no problem Eva, and...you really think so?" Tyler asked.

"Of course. I think you need to find someone who has your same interest's, who actually cares about the fact that you never give up, and who isn't blond. Besides, even you deserve someone who remembers your name." Eva explained. Tyler chuckled in amusmet, and glanced at the TV.

"Hey, is it cool if I change the channel, Eva?" Tyler asked. Eva shruged a bit, and Tyler immediantly started channel surfing. He finally stopped on G4 - which had the show: "Ninja Worrior" playing.

"I love this show!" Eva and Tyler exclaimed in perfect unison. They exchanged suprised glances, but soon turned their attention back to the TV.

As the show went on, the two teens had the best time. They laughed at all the fails, high-fived eachother when someone made it, and commented on almost everyone's appearence. Tyler looked over at Eva, and he noticed someting interesting about her. When she smiled, she got the cutest dimples. Tyler then remembered what Eva had said earlier, and started thinking on it.

'Wait...was Eva describing herself then?' Tyler wondered, continuing to study Eva. "Hey...Eva?" Tyler asked, getting the Russian-Canadian teens full attention.

"Yeah?" Eva asked, sounding confused.

"Um...when you were describing the girl I should be with...were you taking about...you?" Tyer asked, growing more curious of what Eva's lips felt like. Eva got a deep blush, and turned her gaze to the floor.

"Well...I was...talking about...um..." Eva tried to explain, but before she could say anythinh else, Tyler quiclly fused their lips together. Eva's eyes widened, and she bliked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She then closed her eyes, and returned the kiss.

The two shared a very long and pationate kiss - both in complete bliss. When they did finaly relunctantly pulled away, they knew just from the others expression that they both enjoyed the kiss.

"So, you wanna go see a movie or something with me later?" Tyler asked, trying to sound cool. Eva rolled her eyes playfully, and smiled.

"Of course...as long as your paying that is." Eva reminded jokingly. Tyler then rolled his eyes playfully.

"Always." Tyler then put his arm aroung Eva, and she suggled up to him. Eva felt the empty-ness inside her become permanently filled, and Tyler felt the endless longing for Lindsey vanish and disappear without a trace.

As both teens continued watching the show, they realized that...after tons of misery and searching, they finaly found the person that copmpleted them, the person who will be by your side no matter what, and, most importantly, the perosn who would stop all the heart-breaks. They both had finaly found their missing peice.


End file.
